


Equivalent Exchange

by Aurorasilverthorne



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorasilverthorne/pseuds/Aurorasilverthorne
Summary: After one cousin dies and the other abdicates, Esteban ascends to the throne, but what is a king without his queen? Desperate to forge his own legacy, and unwilling to forfeit the advantages a magically infused bloodline could provide, he turns to the only woman he knows can make or break his dynasty, but bending Shuriki to his wishes will prove more difficult than he ever imagined as the sorceress seems intent on fighting him every step of the way in hopes of one day regaining her wand. Old rivals become loyal allies, once trusted friends turn into the deadliest of enemies and dark secrets come to light as a new era begins in Avalor. Long may they reign!





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! All the characters belong to Disney.  
___________________________

Queen Elena was dying and Princess Isabel was not interested in ruling, yet Avalor still needed a healthy, competent ruler. The responsibility fell on Esteban-once again. The chancellor would secure his kingdom's future by any means necessary. 

Elena's condition only worsened. Eventually, she couldn't get out of bed without assistance. Isabel fomally gave up her claim to the throne designating Esteban as the heir. 

Esteban knew he had to protect his kingdom. He refused to forfeit any of the advantages a magic enfused bloodline could offer. With Elena dying, and Isabel unable to do magic, the only woman he could name with the power to protect Avalor was the same sorceress who had slain his aunt and uncle. 

Instead of executing her, Elena and her councilors had locked Shuriki in the deepest, darkest dungeon they could find. The only key to unlock the witch's cell was kept in the royal treasury where only the queen and those closest to her could find it. 

Esteban at least had the decency to wait until his cousin passed on to take action. He convinced Isa to serve as his emissary in Cordoba. Ms. Turner and Lieutenant Núñez would go with her and serve as her guard and advisor. He even made some arrangements for Mateo to attend Hexley Hall where he'd earn a real magical education. Higgins would become captain of the guard in Avalor while Armando retained his role as the head steward of Avalor palace. 

Once the arrangements for his coronation were made, Esteban did what he could to reassure his people that he would be a merciful, decisive and steadfast ruler. 

Shuriki was waiting for him in the throne room when he returned from seeing Isa, Gabe, Naomi and Mateo off. The witch had aged a bit since he'd last seen her, then again, so had he. They both had white hair, age spots and crows feet at the corners of their eyes. Laugh lines, however, were very few and far between. 

Shuriki folded her arms. "Why have you brought me here, Esteban? What use am I to you now? All of Avalor already rests at your feet." 

"This is true." Esteban lowered himself down onto the throne with a soft groan as his joints protested with a barely audible pop. "I have...a proposition for you." 

Shuriki quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

His foot was trying to fall asleep. All the physicians he'd spoken to told him it was poor circulation due to old age. He could only imagine how Shuriki felt beings she was at least a decade older than him. 

"Armando?"

The steward stepped forward. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Bring Shuriki a chair, please."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Right away."

"Thank you, Armando."

"Oh, enough with the pleasantries," Shuriki huffed, "just get to the point." 

Esteban leaned back in his throne. "You really need to calm down. It's not as though you have somewhere else to be."

Shuriki glared up at him. "You're pretty smug for a man who inherited all of his power through mere circumstance."

Esteban sighed. Dealing with Shuriki had always been exasperating. Time, it seemed, had not dulled her tongue or slowed her wit. "Do you want to be a queen again or not?" 

The sorceress narrowed her eyes at him. "What's the catch?" 

"What makes you think there is one?"

"There's always a catch." 

"This is true too," Esteban admitted. "Higgins!" 

The captain of his royal guard stepped forward with a respectful salute. "Yes, sir?" 

"Please present Shuriki with my proposal."

Shuriki snatched the paper out of Higgins' hand and read a few lines. Esteban bit the inside of his cheek to ensure he would not laugh when her eyes widened. "Have you completely lost your mind?!" 

Esteban calmy folded his hands in his lap. Secretly, he couldn't help enjoying her reaction. "Something wrong?" 

"This is a marriage contract!"

Esteban managed to retain his calm, cool, collected exterior. It wasn't easy though. Shuriki's expression bordered on hilarity. Twas, in his option, a perfect blend of fear, outrage and disbelief.

"You-" Shuriki couldn't even form words. 

Esteban listened as her feelings manifested in a cry of indignant rage. It wasn't the first time she had made such a noise, nor would it be the last, he was sure. As he had many times in the past, Esteban sat there while she seethed like a rabid jaquin. "Are you done?"

She huffed then plopped herself down in the chair the steward had brought in for her and folded her arms in a way that made her displeasure obvious.

"The terms are simple. Once we have married, you will be queen, but only in name. I am the one who will deal with matters of state and all things pertaining to the kingdom's welfare. You will be in charge of the palace and making the arrangements for all of the kingdom's holidays and other celebrations including Navidad and Carnaval. You will also accompany me when I attend public events so everyone will know we are united in all things." 

"Now hold on a minute-!"

"Your main concern as a queen, however, will be to provide heirs." 

Shuriki fell out of her chair. "What?!" 

"As rulers we must make certain that Avalor has a stable future. I can think of no better way to do so than to ensure we have a little príncipe or princesa to take the throne in case anything ever happens to one or both of us." 

Shuriki scoffed at him. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Look at me, Esteban! Do I look like I'm in any condition to bear a child? Even if I were insane enough to agree with your terms, we're too old!" 

Esteban just stared down at the displaced sorceress with an arched brow and a smug smile. 

Shuriki narrowed her eyes at him when she saw the wicked gleam in his eye. "What?" 

Esteban pulled two tiny vials from the pocket of his coat. "If I've learned anything from you and Elena, it is to always be prepared."

Shuriki eyed said vials as if they were small snakes coiled and ready to strike out at a moment's notice. Both seemed identical in size, shape and quantity. She didn't know what to make of the clear liquid inside. Esteban took two glasses of Avaloran wine off a tray that'd been put on the small table by his throne then poured one vial in each cup. Shuriki shook her head when he offered one of the crystal goblets to her. "Not going to happen, Esteban." 

Esteban shrugged. "Suit yourself." He swallowed the contents of one glass in a single gulp. Shuriki didn't notice anything at first then his hair began to darken. She watched open mouthed as all his wrinkles, age spots and lines disappeared until Esteban looked just like he had the day she had lost her throne to Elena, minus the greying at his temples, of course. 

"But, how...?" 

Esteban gave no answer. He just placed the empty glass back on the tray as he returned to sitting on the throne. 

It had taken some time to relocate the lost Island of Santalos. He had brought back enough of the water to reverse both their ages so they'd be in their early to mid thirties. 

Shuriki was desperate to regain her youth and her beauty. He could already see the wheels turning in her head. This was just a waiting game. 

Esteban didn't have to wait long. Shuriki took the wine glass when he offered it a second time, swallowed the contents and slammed the empty cup down onto the tray. 

Esteban silently watched the fountain water work its magic revitalizing her wavy raven black tresses, and bright emerald eyes. Shuriki regained her soft, smooth porcelain skin as well. Esteban had always found her attractive, but her distinct features also made it very easy to spot her in a crowd. He would need to hire more guards to ensure her safety since many people would want to harm her for what she had done to them during her forty-one year reign. 

"Now what?" she asked, examining her flawless reflection in the mirror Armando brought her.

Esteban rolled his eyes at her as he got up from the throne. "Why ask such a question when you know the answer already? "You sign that contract or I put you back into that cesspit Elena called a dungeon. I need heirs and you WILL provide them." 

Shuriki scowled. "I most certainly will not! I detest children!" 

"If memory serves they were never fond of you either," Esteban retorted. 

Shuriki threw the mirror at him. Esteban dodged it and the glass hit the wall shattering into countless pieces. She tried to make a beeline the door, but he caught her and lifted her off the ground. "You will sign!" Shuriki fought him tooth and nail as he half-carried, half-dragged her to where Higgins waited with quill and ink. For a brief moment she feared he would hit her, but he merely plucked the quill up out of the ink pot and shoved it into her hand. "Sign it!" 

Esteban held Shuriki there until she finally obliged. "Fine..." She signed her name and threw the quill down. "Happy?" 

Esteban watched her fold her arms and narrow her eyes at him. He mirrored her actions, his one word reply laced with sarcasm and disdain. "Ecstatic."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! All the characters belong to Disney.  
___________________________

She wore earplugs to the wedding. It was the only way Shuriki could stand the cacophony of guitars, and trumpets. The jingle jangle of bells would've driven her mad. Not that she wasn't already. She'd spent all morning sitting while she was scrubbed, plucked, and painted to resemble some silly little doll before being shoved into a horrid white gown that weighed a ton. Now here she was standing at an alter while her ankles begged for a reprieve. It took everything she had not to yank off her shoe and beat the priest with it as the old fool prattled on about love, trust and the sanctity of marriage. 

Esteban stood beside her stiff as a statue and silent as a tomb. He didn't look at her or even glance her way. The king just stared straight ahead as though he wasn't about to marry the woman who'd ruined his life, stole his freedom, robbed him of his youth and killed his relatives. 

Shuriki said nothing as he slid the ring onto her left hand. The metal felt ice cold against her skin much like the eyes of the man who'd put it there. His hand was steady as she mimicked his action with the ring Armando handed her. 

There were no heartfelt vows or declarations of everlasting love. Only a simple exchange of "I do" and a empty peck on the lips and it was done. 

The guests cheered when it was appropriate, but it didn't take a mind reader to see they were about as thrilled with their queen as she was with her king. Esteban ignored the odd stares, careless whispers and condescending looks being thrown his way as he walked with her from the tiny palace chapel to the ballroom where their reception was to be held. 

The huge room had been cleaned and decorated to his specifications. Tables littered a large potion of the space covered in the usual white linen cloths used for weddings. The plates and utensils were made of fine silver with emerald green and wine red crystal vases full of different colored roses serving as centerpieces. The decor was a simple yet elegant thing. She'd have liked the design if circumstances had been different. 

Esteban insisted they share a dance despite Shuriki's protests. She tried digging her heels into the floor, but that just left a trail of scuff marks on the otherwise pristine polished stone. 

Esteban, having already grown tired of Shuriki's antics, tossed his unruly bride over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming out onto the ballroom floor. A lot of their guests snickered or laughed while others were just plain shocked by the the royal couple's behavior. 

Esteban found a suitable place for them and eased her down before offering her his hand. 

Shuriki folded her arms refusing to cooperate. "I don't want to dance. I've been standing for hours and my feet hurt!" 

Esteban knelt down and lifted the bottom of her dress making Shuriki's eyes widen. "Esteban, what are you-?!" 

He took off one high heel then the other and tossed them over by a table. She had to bite back a sigh of relief when he stood and the hem of her gown fell back down into place. 

"Put your feet on top of mine," he ordered. 

Shuriki sighed. "Fine." 

She felt a little foolish standing there in her gown with nothing on her feet but white silk stockings trimmed in lace. None the less, she reluctantly stepped up onto his boot clad feet and they began a slow waltz. 

She wasn't sure when or even why she noticed it, but Esteban's eyes never seemed to leave her face. "What are you looking at?" 

"You." 

The simple answer made her feel uneasy. Esteban's steady gaze seemed to be studying her. "Well, stop it." 

"Is it wrong for a man to admire his wife? You are quite beautiful, Shuriki."

"Don't say that," she bristled. 

Esteban frowned. Not that he'd been smiling before anyway. "Why?" 

"Because we both know it's a lie. You have never seen me as anything but the witch who destroyed your world."

Esteban twirled her. "Is that what you think?" 

"What I know," Shuriki corrected.

The music shifted from a waltz to something more sensual and traditionally Avaloran when he pulled her close again. Shuriki's back pressed against his chest as Esteban gripped her hips and they began to tango. 

"You know far less than you think," he said as he turned her so they were face-to-face again. "I am well aware of my role in Tio Raul and Tia Lucia's deaths. I have long since come to terms with it all and I take responsibility for my part in the initial takeover of Avalor. I was young, si, but not stupid. I knew deep down things wouldn't end well for mi familia. We are the same, you and I, predators that simply do what is in our nature." 

Shuriki snorted. "And what is that?" 

Esteban pressed his body hard up against hers, his mouth twitching upward in the slightest of smiles when her breath hitched. "Rule." 

Instinct kicked in and she elbowed him point blank in the ribs. Shuriki heard Esteban's pained hiss and felt his grip loosen as she glared up at him. "Knock it off!" 

Esteban scowled. "Would it be too much to ask that you at least pretend to be a proper queen?"

"I am a queen!"

"Then act like one," he retorted. 

Shuriki shoved him back a few steps. "I'm tired of your games, Estéban. We both know why you wed me. Quit stalling! Just do what has to be done and get it over with!" 

"In due time, novia."

"Don't ever call me that," she snapped, "I may not speak Avaloran well, but I know exactly what that means and I don't like it."

Esteban shrugged. "Suit yourself. Why don't you go up to your chambers and change into a more comfortable dress. Once you've come back down, I'll introduce you to my grand council." 

Shuriki frowned. "What council? You're the king. You practically built this kingdom yourself once I incinerated your twit of an uncle and Elena went belly up. What's the use in having a council now whenever everything is already in order?" 

"I'll explain everything when you get back," he promised.

Shuriki folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I care to know? Maybe I'll just stay in my chambers and let you play gracious host to our guests-you're so good at it." 

"Don't make me come up there to get you, Shuriki," Esteban warned, "I have no qualms what-so-ever about breaking down a door." 

Shuriki scowled at him then gave an indignant huff before she turned and stomped out of the ballroom knowing that he'd make good on his threat if she refused to return to him within a reasonable time frame. 

Shuriki went up to her chambers and washed the filth from her face and hair then slid into her signature emerald green gown. Applying her make-up wouldn't have taken her long if she'd had her wand. A flick of the wrist and it would have been done, but Esteban wasn't the fool he'd been fifty-odd years ago. He'd refused to even consider giving her back her wand. He had it locked up in the royal treasury. 

Where it will stay for all time, he'd told her. 

After pulling her hair back into it's original style, Shuriki grinned. She finally looked and felt like herself again. 

Esteban was waiting for her outside her door. He had changed back to his usual attire as well. She didn't know why, but it made her feel at ease to see him in his wine coat, blue-yellow sash, yellow neckerchief, bright white trousers and black boots.

"I was just about to come and get you," he smirked.

"I'm bet you were," she muttered, latching onto his arm the moment he offered it. 

Old habits die hard, she mused. 

The atmosphere in the ballroom darkened the moment the guests saw her enter. If seeing was believing then the truth had just sank into their miniscule minds. Queen Shuriki had returned. 

Guests huddled together trying to give her a wide birth as Esteban walked her over to their thrones. 

The thrones were mirror images of each other, yet Shuriki chose the throne farthest to the left which was meant to signify her proper place as queen as it ensured she would be on the king's right arm at all times. 

Esteban sat on his throne and rested his hand atop Shuriki's. She tensed, but he refused to let her pull her hand away. "Shuriki, get used to my touch. I'm your husband and I'll be the father of your child. You'll find I'm easy to get along with. Welcome me when I come to you and I promise that you'll want for nothing." 

"Do be quiet, would you, Esteban? I already feel a migraine coming on." 

She pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off her headache and also tried to avoid anymore talk of children. Shuriki knew Esteban intended to consummate their so-called marriage. A small part of her kept praying he wouldn't go through with it. For Maru's sake, they'd lived and worked in close proximity to one another throughout her forty-one year reign and never-not even once-had he tried to seduce her. At first, she thought Esteban preferred men instead of women. Eventually she'd decided to have her spies follow him and they had confirmed that his lovers were indeed women. 

"Shuriki, my old friend. Still a delicate flower, I see."

Shuriki lifted her head up at the familiar voice and found herself face-to-face with none other than Victor Delgado. 

"Victor...I thought Elena banished you and Carla after her wizard friends stripped the two of you of your magic." 

"She did," Victor replied, "but Esteban invited me back. My father was the treasurer for years until you took over. He taught me everything he knew. I have also been offered a seat on Esteban's council which I have graciously accepted."

Shuriki rolled her eyes and turned to Esteban. "What other pond scum have you dredged up?"

"Is that any way to speak to your subjects, Shuriki? I must say I'm starting to question your husband's choice of queen."

"Fiero," Shuriki hissed, eyeing the old malvago as he gave a deep bow. "Why aren't you still in Nueve Vista collecting moss?" 

"Your husband found a wizard to make another batch of reversal potion to release me. It seems I am to be royal malvago after all." 

Shuriki glared over at Esteban. "Tell me that you're joking." 

Esteban shook his head. "Avalor needs to have a royal wizard." 

"What about the boy?" 

"Mateo must obtain a proper education if he wishes to be our royal wizard. Elena might've been willing to let him cut corners because of their friendship, but I will not. Fiero trained under the same royal wizard as Alacazar."

"And that turned out so well," Shuriki remarked.

"He's also older and far more experienced than Mateo," Esteban added, ignoring her jab. "Fiero will make a fine wizard. Mateo can take over the position whenever Fiero decides to retire. He will have long since finished his schooling by then." 

"I take it Fiero is on the council as well?" 

"Of course he is. He's our encyclopedia to all things magical." 

"Lovely." 

Doña Paloma was the next person to step up and pay them respect. Paloma was currently magister of their city's trading guild. Esteban had named her to the council due to all her connections. She was their best asset and a potential threat if she ever chose to turn on them. Not likely given she cared more about money than anything. Paloma would remain loyal as long as all her incomes stayed in tact during their reign. 

"Who's the fourth seat for?" Shuriki asked. "A grand council has four members, does it not?"

Esteban nodded. "It does and you'll fill that seat." 

"What?" Shuriki was surprised. She hadn't expected him to even consider her. He had made it clear that she wasn't fit to make the decisions whenever it came to the kingdom's welfare. "I thought you wanted me to be queen in name only?" 

"Giving you a seat on the council doesn't mean I'm giving you any power. It would simply look odd if I didn't include you. You are my wife and queen. I want it to at least appear that we are united. Your votes shall be taken into consideration, but I will make the final decisions."

"So I'm a straw man is what you're saying?" 

Esteban shrugged. "More or less." 

Shuriki released an exasperated sigh. "I really need a drink." 

She ended up drinking two glasses. To foreign visitors that would not have seemed like much, but Avaloran wine was deceptively strong, and usually snuck up on its consumer. Shuriki was careful not to drink too much. She was on edge and watching everyone around her to see what they were doing, where exactly they were in the room and to ensure that they kept their distance. She didn't want anyone getting too close certain there were many who'd love nothing more than to exact revenge on her for the things that she'd done during her time as queen. 

One guest in particular caught her eye. Elena's little sister, Isabel, had returned to Avalor for the wedding. Whether she agreed with it was unclear. The girl's face remained a mask. Her clothing and manners were impeccable. She could look and act the part of a noblewoman. When it came time for her to pay respect, she curtsied politely. "Your Majesties." 

Shuriki stared at her for a moment before giving a stiff nod. "Isabel. Glad you could attend. I hope that you're enjoying the festivities?" 

"Immensely, Your Grace."

The girl kept her head down refusing to look Shuriki in the eye. Her reaction both amused and vexed the queen. Usually Shuriki could decipher somebody's intentions by staring them down or gaging their posture. Isabel's decision to avoid her gaze plus all the royal training the girl must have received made it difficult for Shuriki to read her. 

The girl was still a threat regardless. A princess of the Castillo Flores family. The heir to the Avaloran throne.

Unless Esteban actually gets me pregnant. 

Shuriki wasn't even sure if she could have a child. She'd never tried. She'd never wanted one. Now it was a necessity. She'd have to give Esteban an heir-a son preferably-to secure her position as a queen lest Isabel steal it out from under her just like Elena had once she had been released from the amulet of Avalor. 

Shuriki wanted Isabel's head rotting on a spike outside the palace gate, but Esteban had all but made it quite clear that she'd have hell to pay if Isabel was ever harmed or killed, so causing the girl to suffer any sort of accident or misfortune was out of the question. 

She pretended to ignore Isabel's existence whilst secretly watching every move the princess made like a hawk. Killing and maming were no longer on the table-at least for the time being, but she could still keep her eye on the girl. 

Not that Isabel seemed to care. Her attentions were focused on that dolt from Cordoba-Prince Alonso. It seemed the young people had taken quite the shine to each other. 

Not good.

Prince Alonso was heir to the Cordoban throne. His father, King Juan Ramón, owned an massive army-one large enough to rival Avalor's. Worst of all, his kingdom bordered theirs with nothing but the San Prado River serving as a barrier in-between them. 

Esteban had demolished the bridge Elena and the Cordoban prince built a decade ago. Juan Ramón had vowed to honor his trade agreement, but on the condition the bridge be torn down. It seemed the king of Cordoba was still wary of Shuriki and had decided he'd rather spend extra currency to ship his goods to Avalor by boat than risk being invaded by land. 

Smart man.

Shuriki had to get Isabel under her thumb before the princess grew into a bigger problem than she already was. Fortunately, she knew just how to do that. Her voice became a sultry purr as she turned to address her husband. "Esteban, darling?"

Esteban himself seemed apprehensive about her sudden change in mood. "Si?" 

"You're right-about our arrangement. I need to learn to welcome your affections. During the forty-one years I ruled Avalor, you and I lived and worked quite well together. We can do so again, I'm certain of it. Just grant me one tiny request?" She pinched her forefinger and her thumb together to add emphasis to her words. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Don't send Isabel back to Cordoba. Let the girl stay home. Her place is here with us in Avalor. She's family." 

Shuriki had caught him off guard. She could tell by Esteban's expression, though he was quick to try and hide it. The king had also had a few cups of wine, but that wasn't saying much. He'd been born and raised to have a high tolerance for the Avaloran liquors. There had been multiple times and countless occasions throughout her reign in which he'd drank other men-some older and far more experienced than himself-under the table. 

The man holds his liquor like a Napurnan camel stores water.

Esteban thought about her request for a while before finally nodding. "Very well. I'll just send somebody else to serve as Avalor's ambassador in Cordoba." 

Shuriki bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a smirk. "Thank you, my dear. I feel much better knowing Isabel's where we can protect her." 

Esteban snorted. "Don't play coy. You only want Isabel here because the crowned prince has an army and he's the most eligible bachelor in the EverRealm right now." 

Shuriki scowled realizing he'd been playing her for most of the conversation. "You'd be wary too if you were half as smart as you think you are, Esteban."

"I'm granting your request, aren't I?" 

Shuriki folded her arms with a scowl and leaned back in her throne. She didn't like that he knew her enough to guess her true intent. She was not predictable-or she tried not to be. Better to keep her enemies guessing. 

Esteban sat beside her for the rest of the feast. He didn't speak unless someone spoke to him. Most of the guests kept their distance. Shuriki ignored those who did approach her. 

Nothing but lickpittles waiting for a handout. 

Anytime a courtier dared to cross the line, Esteban was quick to put the fool back in their place, much to her satisfaction. There was something enjoyable about him having no real choice but to protect her. It was his duty to defend her honor now, not only as his queen, but also as his wife. 

How does it feel, Esteban? she wondered, To speak in my favor when all you really want is to strangle me with your bare hands?

Shuriki eventually grew tired of tolerating all the noise and people. There was nothing left for her to do anyway. It had all been completed. They'd cut the cake. She'd even plastered a smile on her face for the celebratory toasts. She had danced for heaven's sake! "I've had about all I can take of this. I'm going to bed."

"I'll escort you," Esteban offered, getting up from his throne as well. 

She started to protest but the look he gave said that his "offer" was a demand and they'd be leaving the reception together or not at all. Shuriki sighed and took his arm. "Fine." 

Esteban walked her back to her chambers. Shuriki expected him to demand a consummation to their marriage, but when they reached her door, he just kissed her hand and told her goodnight. 

"You're not coming in?"

Esteban shook his head. "No." 

"What about that heir you just have to have? The brat isn't going to conceive itself." 

"I must wait until you've had your menses." 

Shuriki frowned. "Why?" 

"Because I want to make certain you're fertile and a woman is most likely to conceive a sennight after her menses." 

Shuriki rolled her eyes and muttered,"If that's the case, I hope I never menstruate again." 

Esteban snorted. "For your sake, I hope you do."

Shuriki scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What use do I have for a wife who can't even bear children?" 

Shuriki's eyes widened when the full weight of his words sank in. "You wouldn't dare!"

Esteban narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're incapable of fulfilling your duties as queen, then I'll toss you back into that cell and find myself a consort who does what is expected and provides me with what I require." 

"Conniving bastard," she spat. 

"Heartless witch," he spat back. 

They traded several more obsenities before Shuriki slammed the door in his face. Esteban could hear the sharp click of a lock sliding into place as he turned and stomped off down the hall. 

So much for marital bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! All the characters belong to Disney.  
___________________________

Shuriki's body betrayed her a fortnight after the wedding. It'd been over two decades since she'd menstruated, and given all that'd happened, she hadn't been looking for or heeding the warning signs. 

After being forced to sit through supper-Esteban had insisted they at least dine together-she'd gone to bed early just to wake up to a colossal mess the next day. 

Her first instinct was to clean up the mess in an attempt to hide the fact her menses had begun, but her blood flow was heavy and had stained both the sheets and the mattress and she didn't have time to think up a plan before a chamber maid came in and saw the evidence. One look and the young woman left-no doubt to inform Esteban that his prized broodmare would soon be in season. 

It wasn't long before the king came to speak with her. Shuriki had already bathed and dressed and was fixing her long hair into its usual half up-do when he came in. 

"Buenos dias, mi reina." 

"What's good about it?" she muttered, applying her grey eye-shadow, a hint of rouge and some crimson lipstick. 

Her menses were in full swing. He could tell just by Shuriki's heightened irritability. Esteban was cautious as he made his way over to her and put a large box of chocolates on the vanity. 

Shuriki narrowed her eyes then snatched up the box and opened it. Milk chocolate, salted caramel, peppermints and peanut butter. He had also gotten pecan clusters since he knew she liked those as well. "I'm hoping chocolates will help you feel a bit better." 

She paused mid-chew seeming to remember her manners. "They do. Thank you, Esteban." 

Esteban nodded. "You're very welcome, mi reina. We hold our first grand council meeting today."

"Oh?" 

"We have a few things to discuss and then we will hold court, but first, let's go get some breakfast, si? The cooks have prepared arepas, gallo pinto, avena and panqueques." 

"That sounds delicious." 

Esteban offered Shuriki his hand and she took it which he thought was a pleasant surprise. She'd been rather distant and cold toward him which wasn't unexpected, but Esteban had postponed the first official meeting of their council because of it. He didn't want the other members feeding the friction that already existed between them. 

Isabel was just leaving the dining room when they came in. She did a quick curtsy when she passed by them before disappearing down the hall. The servants were quick to clear her place at the table. 

Esteban understood why Isa felt the need to avoid them. She was scared of Shuriki and he figured a bit resentful toward him for what he was doing as far as ruling the kingdom was concerned. If not for him, she would've been a queen, but Isabel was an inventor with a thirst for knowledge not the leader Avalor needed right now-or at least that's what he told himself. 

Shuriki, however, viewed Isa's absence as an insult. "You ought to teach your cousin some respect." 

"I'm not going to force Isabel to dine with us," he replied, pulling out Shuriki's chair for her. 

"One of the few perks of having family is forcing them to spend time with you, isn't it?" 

Esteban couldn't help laughing at that. "This may be true, but I still won't force her. Isabel will grace us with her presence if and when she's ready." 

Esteban tried his best to make light conversation. He wanted Shuriki to be comfortable around him. Despite their sorted past, she was his wife now. He knew she wasn't pleased with the idea of carrying his child, but part of him hoped she'd warm up to him if he made an effort to get to know her better. 

Shuriki hadn't been lying when she'd said that they worked well together. He was the only one that she had trusted or listened to during her forty-one year reign. Esteban knew how her mind worked and he knew what needed to be said to convince her that whatever he'd suggested was the proper course of action. Of course, he had not seen or worked with the sorceress in a decade, so he was a bit rusty. 

Her answers didn't help much. It was either "Yes" or "No" or she'd ask him a question of her own to avoid answering his. He was losing patience and ready to snap whenever Armando came into the dining room. "What is it, Armando?" 

"The rest of the council has gathered and waits in the council chamber, Your Majesty." 

"Gracias, Armando." 

"You're welcome, King Esteban." The steward gave Shuriki a friendly smile. "Queen Shuriki." 

Esteban wasn't surprised when Shuriki gave him a small smile. She'd always been fond of the steward. Armando was sweet, shy, well meaning and he had never spoken out against her-not within earshot at least. Esteban cleared his throat. 

"Shall we, mi reina?" 

Shuriki sighed. "If we must." 

They walked arm-in-arm through the palace foyer to their council chamber. Fiero and Victor were in a heated argument over Carla-Victor's daughter-and whether she should be allowed to attend the meetings as Victor's heir and successor. Esteban's attention flickered to the girl in question who was leaning a hip against the the table. She seemed set on staying by her father's side. Esteban had respect for that, but the chamber was for council members only. No exceptions. 

"Carla, mija, when you are older, then I might allow you to attend as your papá's successor, but until then you can not be here. The issues we discuss are private and must remain so." 

Carla sighed. "Si, Your Majesty..." 

Esteban watched the girl go and waited until she'd closed the door before he turned to Fiero. "If I ever hear you call any woman a puta again, I'll flog you myself, understood?" 

Fiero bowed his head. "My apologies. I'm not fond of children." 

"That's still no excuse for such language, especially whenever it's directed at a woman. Now all of you sit. We have many things to discuss." 

Everyone did as directed and claimed a seat at the new round council table. Esteban had opted to get rid of the old one so that he'd be able to gage both the expressions and body language of every person in the room to learn who he could trust-not that he would trust any of his so-called counselors. They'd all posed a threat to him at some point in the past.

"Well?" he demanded. 

Victor Delgado cleared his throat. "There have been complaints about taxes made by some of the smaller villages on the outskirts of Avalor. Residents haven't been making enough to pay for food or clothing let alone taxes." 

Esteban frowned. "What do you propose?" 

"I vote we lower taxes."

"Then the crown would lose money," Shuriki complained. 

"People buy more when they can afford to. If we lower the taxes, we'll be able to raise the interest on the merchants as it'll push them into a higher tax bracket. They'll have to pay more to sell their inventory and it'll offer some relief for those in the smaller villages." 

"And put more strain on the merchants," Paloma chimed in. 

"I'm sure you can afford it," Fiero retorted, giving the magister's expensive clothes and accessories a disdainful once over. 

"You're sure the crown won't lose money over this?" Shuriki asked. 

Victor shook his head. "No. You'll break even. You may even make a profit. We just need to decide how much that increase in the interest rates should be." 

"All in favor of Victor's idea?" Esteban asked. 

Shuriki, Fiero, Esteban and Victor raised their hands. 

"All opposed?"

Doña Paloma raised her hand. 

"We will lower the taxes and increase interest on the wealthy merchants," Esteban decided. "See to it, would you, Victor?" 

Victor gave Doña Paloma a smug smile. "Of course, Your Majesty." 

"What's next?" 

It was Paloma's turn to speak. "The people are restless. They're afraid Shuriki will regain full control and ban all the Avaloran customs and celebrations again. It'd be a good idea to show them that isn't the case. They might never settle down elsewise. Citizens need to know their king has command or things could escalate." 

Shuriki scowled. "What do you mean escalate?" 

"Several monuments and shops have recently been vandalized-my emporium included. The writing left by the people responsible says they won't stop until justice has been served. I believe the vandals think they are vigilantes out to free Avalor." 

Shuriki scoffed. "What nonsense! I want them caught and flogged-the fools! They won't be so daring then, will they?"

Esteban frowned. "From what you've told me, we may just be dealing with a gang of teenagers who have too much free time on their hands, but I will implement a curfew just to be safe. No one under the age of twenty will be allowed out after sunset. Anyone caught breaking that curfew will spend a day in the dungeons. I'm sure that will curb their enthusiasm."

"And if it doesn't?" Shuriki demanded. 

"I'll figure something else out," Esteban replied. 

"So I'm supposed to just sit back and wait to see whether your curfew is going to work?" Shuriki rolled her eyes. "What a great strategy, Esteban. I can't even imagine what you'll come up with next. Oh, perhaps you ought to try to sing and dance the vandals into submission! It always worked so well for your cousin."

Esteban gave a frustrated sigh whilst massaging his temples. "Shuriki, I know you're both mi reina y mi esposa, but sometimes...I just hate you." 

Shuriki smirked. "I know. And the feeling's mutual, darling, I promise." 

\- ♦ -

The meeting ended on a high note. Esteban didn't trust his counselors, but at least he'd managed to get a few things squared away. He had also made Fiero apologize to Victor and Carla for calling her that terrible name. Fiero had even offered to give Carla free magic lessons, and if she had potential, he'd consider taking her on as his apprentice. 

It was definitely a step in the right direction. Fiero had spent hours reading through historical tomes regarding wizards who'd served the Castillo family in the past. Not even one of them had been female. The old malvago seemed eager to change that and Esteban was happy to let him. Women were just as capable as men. 

His own mother, Rosalia Herrera Flores, had been an accomplished wizard, and yet...even her magic hadn't been enough. She and Esteban's father had drowned after their ship sank in the Northern Sea due to an unforseen and unstoppable blizzard no one could've predicted. 

"I'll be in the throne room holding court should you need me," Esteban told Shuriki before heading out. 

Shuriki waited until he'd left then turned to Victor. Delgado had always been a greedy, ambitious louse with a taste for treachery and he'd been the perfect pin in Esteban's hip over a decade ago when she'd sent him to steal the ruby from Lucia's tiara-at least he should've been-if only Elena and her pesky little friends had not thwarted their plans. 

"Victor-a word?" 

"If you're going to suggest I help you depose, El Segundo, well...don't bother."

Shuriki scowled. "Why not? You were all for it when his cousin ruled."

Victor stopped tallying inventory for the royal treasury and looked up at her. "That's because I wanted revenge against Esteban. I didn't know it then, but he had no idea you'd planned to banish me after you'd taken the throne. All this time, I've been blaming the wrong person for my plight, but I know the truth now. Mi amigo-he never betrayed me-and I will not turn on him. He's returned all the things that you took from me-my home, my dignity. Why would I help you to destroy him? I've learned my lesson, Shuriki. If you value your life, stop now, or your treasonous ways will take you somewhere you don't want to be. You have lost, bruja. Accept it and move on. I have." 

Shuriki didn't know what to say as she watched the conman turned treasurer gather up his paperwork and saunter out the door. Apparently, Delgado was smarter than she'd given him credit for. The prick! He had refused her offer and before it'd even been made! 

Perhaps the malvago will be more cooperative...

\- ♦ - 

"Not interested."

Shuriki couldn't believe it! "What?! Why not?! I said I'd make you royal malvago." 

Fiero motioned for Carla to bring him yet another ingredient for the potion he was working on. "The blue bottle with the pink cork, Carla, not the green jar with the red lid." 

Carla nodded. "Si Fiero." She brought the old man what he'd asked for then turned to Shuriki. "Fiero is already royal malvago. Why would he help you? Why would anyone help you overthrow Esteban? He's given us everything we've ever wanted?" 

"Not everything," Shuriki smirked. "I could provide Fiero with what he really wants." 

Fiero quirked a skeptical eyebrow as he added the ingredients Carla handed him to his potion. "Which is?" 

"The Codex Maru." 

The old wizard caught her off guard when he chuckled. "What's so funny?" 

Fiero grabbed a rather large book off his work table and held it up for her inspection. Shuriki squinted at the writing for a moment. Her eyes widened whenever she realized what it was he was showing her. "How did you get that?!" 

"Mateo and I came to an agreement. He promised to make me a copy of the Codex Maru if I swore I'd never utilize its spells for malicious purposes." 

Shuriki snorted. "And the boy actually believed you when you said that? How gullible." 

Fiero lifted his hand to show her a half healed cut on his palm. "We've both sworn a Maruvian blood oath through our magic. Mateo vowed he wouldn't oppose me for the role of royal wizard unless I prove myself to be unfit for the position. In return, I vowed that I would forever cease my evil ways. If either of us break this oath, we will both die, so I won't help you reconquer Avalor. I am loyal to Esteban and his people. I shall defeat any foe-person, spirit or creature-that dares pose a threat to this kingdom or die trying." 

"Great..." Shuriki sighed.

I'm surrounded by self-righteous imbeciles...

She didn't even bother approaching anybody else. Paloma certainly wouldn't help her and Armando was already too loyal to Esteban. It seemed she'd run out of options. 

Esteban was almost done holding court by the time Shuriki finally decided to make an appearance. He had heard the grievances and looked over multiple written petitions. All that remained was to adjourn for the day and tell those he hadn't had the chance to speak with yet that he would gladly talk to them the following day if they still desired an audience with him. 

"It didn't work, did it?" he asked once several guards cleared all the people from the room and they were alone.

Shuriki frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"Your plan to lure Fiero and Victor to your side," Esteban clarified. "They didn't take the bait, did they?" 

Shuriki's expression said it all. She wanted to claw his eyes out. The woman had enough decency not to deny it. 

"You make me sick," she muttered.

Esteban smirked. "I know. The feeling is mutual, querida." 

"Damn it, Esteban, I told you not to call me that!" 

"No, you said I shouldn't call you novia. There's a difference." 

That earned him a glass of cold water to the face.   
Most people would have been livid or shocked by her immediate response, but Esteban just couldn't stop laughing as Shuriki stormed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! All the characters belong to Disney.  
___________________________

Esteban hadn't planned on dining alone. He had even asked the cooks to prepare one of Shuriki's favorite suppers-vatapá, pabellon criollo, china y dulce de leche with fresh caipirinha to drink. He'd been waiting for half an hour, but there was still no sign of his queen. He tapped his fingertips on the arm of his chair and looked up at the sundial again before grumbling under his breath.

"Armando?!" 

The steward came running. "Si, Your Majesty?" 

"Where is the queen? She knows supper's served at seven and I expect her to be on time." 

"I'll go see what's keeping her," Armando offered. 

Esteban's temper flared. He wasn't playing these games. Not anymore, he told himself shaking his head as he stood up and threw his napkin on the table. Not with her. "No, Armando! I shall put an end to this myself! Such behavior-it shall not be tolerated-not by me-and not from her!"

"But, King Esteban-!" 

He was out of the dining room, down the corridor and up several flights of stairs in what felt to him like the blink of an eye. 

He slammed his fist so hard against Shuriki's door, the metal frame groaned, and the solid wood rattled. "Shuriki, open this door!" 

He heard movement from inside then her voice. "No! Go away, Esteban!" 

"I told you before, either we dine together, or not at all!" 

"I'm not hungry!" she snapped. 

"Shuriki Feodora Vorinin Flores, I swear by all that is holy, I will break down this door!" 

No answer.

Esteban-true to his word-backed up and slammed himself against the door. Had he tried such a thing a fortnight ago, he would have broken his arm, hip or at the very least pulled a muscle. But I'm not that old man anymore. He was young, virile and furious. 

His body collided with the door several times before the lock gave in. Esteban stormed in the room expecting a fight. What he found stopped him dead.

Shuriki was on the floor in nothing but a robe, a towel tucked under her as she curled into a ball, a strained expression on her face as she tried and failed to fight the cramps wracking her abdomen. 

She took one look at him and turned away. "Damn these menses!" Her voice cracked under the weight of unshed tears. "It hurts too much."

All the anger bled out of Esteban as he knelt down and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Shuriki, if the pain is that bad, you ought to be in bed. Why haven't you called for a physician or asked Fiero for a pain relief potion?" 

"And trust the malvago not to poison me? Yeah right." 

He felt her wince and saw her bite down on her lip to keep herself from crying out when another cramp hit. 

"Besides," she managed inbetween cramps, "I'm bleeding far too heavily to lay on the bed. I have already ruined my dress and it was embarrassing enough having the maid replace my mattress this morning when I realized my menses had started. I don't want to do it again. One mess...ah...was more than enough." 

Esteban saw her clutch her abdomen tighter as yet another cramp tore through her. "Shuriki..." He heard footsteps and turned to see Armando peering in through the doorway.

The steward clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle a gasp. "W-what happened?" 

"Fetch the royal malvago and the royal physician," Esteban ordered. "Bring them here as quickly as possible. The queen's in pain. She needs medical attention." 

"Yes, Your Majesty, right away!" 

Shuriki tried to protest, but she was ignored as the steward ran to find Fiero and the physician. 

Esteban noticed Shuriki's green dress-the one she'd mentioned earlier-laying in a crumpled heap near the fireplace. Her menses were so heavy, she'd bled through the emerald silk turning the fabric a dark shade of crimson similar to her lips. 

He folded the dress and tossed it in the fireplace then gathered up all the clean towels in her royal ensuite before spreading them out on her bed. 

Shuriki looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "What are you doing, Esteban? Those are fresh towels! Put them back! Why are you-?" She gasped when he came over and gently scooped her up from the floor. 

Esteban ignored the fact that she tensed when he lifted her. "Dios, woman! Do you really think I care if a mattress or dress gets ruined? I can always buy more or have them made for you. You need to rest, Shuriki, and the best way to do that is in a bed." He laid her down on the bed on top of the towels then added a few more towels before draping the sheet and blanket over her. 

Shuriki had a tendency to tense up each time a cramp hit. "You need to relax. Tensing up won't help anything. It makes things worse." 

"Oh, easy for you to say," Shuriki retorted, "It feels like some kind of beast's trying to rip its way out of me." 

He wanted to say "If you feel that way about a few menstrual cramps, I can only imagine how you're going to react when you actually give birth." But Esteban valued his life. "How about some wine?" 

Shuriki groaned. "Yes, please." 

Esteban went to the table and poured each of them a glass of Avaloran wine. The deep red liquid with the sweet and spicy taste would both dull the ache and take the edge off her foul mood. 

Esteban held up one of the glasses and Shuriki practically snatched it out of his hand before downing half the glass. "Slow down. You'll end up sick if you drink too much too fast."

"I don't care," Shuriki replied, motioning for him to refill her glass. 

Esteban sighed in utter exasperation and filled her glass. "You need to eat if you're going drink."

Shuriki shrugged. "Not hungry." 

"You will eat," he told her. "Even if I have to force feed you myself." 

"I am not a child, Esteban." 

"Then do not act as if you are, Shuriki." 

They glared at each other for a few seconds before he turned and walked up to a nearby brazier. Days in Avalor were always on the warm side, but nights were cooler, especially in autumn and winter. He'd had the palace staff clean and prepare the braziers and fireplaces in order to be ready for any drops in temperature. 

Esteban examined the coals to see which one was preferable before using tongs to remove the coal and set it on a plate. He pulled off his neckerchief. The fabric was thick yet soft to the touch as he smoothed it out on the table. 

Shuriki was watching. He could feel her eyes on his back as he rolled the coal up in the fabric. His papá had taught him all about heat and how it could be used to ease the pain of a woman's menstruals. The warmth would spread all throughout her abdomen loosening up the muscles and allowing the menses to flow without the poor woman having to strain to expel the blood. 

Shuriki tensed up again and pushed herself back against the pillows when he began moving toward her with the wrapped up coal in hand. "Wh-What are you...?" 

"It's alright. The coal isn't going to burn, I promise." He gently pulled back the blanket so he could untie the front of her robe and press the fabric wrapped coal to her lower belly. 

Shuriki seemed unsure how to act at first. He'd expected a struggle, but she didn't try to squirm away, and after several seconds her expression and body relaxed. If he didn't known better, he would've thought she'd begun to enjoy it. 

Shuriki closed her eyes for a moment savoring the temporary reprieve before opening them to stare up at him. "Who taught you how to do this?" 

"My father was the royal apothecary. My aunt and mother had been friends with him since they were children. One day, Mamá was stricken with a fever so fierce nobody thought she'd survive it. My papá was the one to create the rare medicine that broke the fever. Mamá married him after he admitted he was in love with her and had been for many years. I used to watch him work and listen when he spoke to those who came to buy his medicines. He always gave detailed directions." 

"I didn't know that. I just assumed your father was an aristocrat." 

Esteban shook his head. "His papá was a farmer, his mamá a seamstress. They both grew up in a village near the border between Cordoba and Avalor." 

Shuriki started to ask him about his mother, but the royal malvago and physician arrived. 

"You called for me, Your Majesties?" Fiero asked, his blue robes dragging the floor as he made his way over to them. 

"I didn't call you." Shuriki motioned to Esteban. "He did." 

"Shuriki is in quite a bit of pain at the moment," Esteban explained, "She says it's just her menses, but I want the physician to examine her-just to be safe. I'd like you to brew a potion to alleviate her menstrual cramps along with any other aches she might be experiencing." 

"I figured this would happen, so I took the liberty of making one just in case." He gave Esteban a vial full of milky liquid. "She is going to need to eat before she takes it." 

"Gracias, Fiero." 

"De nada, mi rey."

The physician turned to Esteban and gave him a polite curtsy. "Apologies, Your Majesty, but you're going to have to leave. I will need Queen Shuriki to disrobe if I'm going to properly examine her." 

Esteban bowed. "I fully understand, Señora De Alva. Both Fiero and I will be just outside the door should you or the queen have need of us." 

\- ♦ - 

Shuriki watched Esteban and the malvago step out of the room and close the door. She didn't want the physician examining her. Something about Señora De Alva seemed familiar. She narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Where have I seen you before?" 

"I'm Rafa de Alva," the physician replied, "Mi hijo Mateo was Queen Elena's amigo and her royal wizard." 

"You're Alacazar's daughter," Shuriki realized. 

Rafa nodded. "Si." She motioned to her young apprentice. "This is mi hija, Marlena. She'll be taking my place when I retire." 

Shuriki eyed the women warily. "I see." She didn't want Alacazar's relatives anywhere near her. He'd left Avalor because of her magic ban and to try and find a princess worthy of releasing Elena from the amulet of Avalor. Surely they'd held a grudge for all the years they'd lost with him because of her. 

She didn't have a choice. Esteban was king which meant his word was law. Shuriki took off her robe and laid back down. She closed her eyes, praying the exam would be over soon. 

Esteban remained by the door until Rafa came out. He gave Fiero a nod. The malvago nodded back in understanding then took his leave. Rafa seemed a bit uneasy when Esteban approached her. "Shuriki didn't give you too much trouble, did she?" 

"No, Your Majesty," Rafa replied, "but there is one thing I believe you ought to know." 

"Oh?" 

"While I was examining the queen, I found some light scarring inside her vulva. I believe she was assaulted at some point during her internment, probably by one of the men assigned to guard her cell. Her fertility is still in tact, but I'd wait about month or two for her menses to even out before trying for a child."

"I want the name of the man who violated her," Esteban growled, "I will see him gelded for it." 

"The queen refuses to speak of it," Rafa told him. "I tried. She does not trust me." 

"I'll get the truth from her." 

Esteban started toward the door, but Rafa took his arm. "You must not be cross with her. Push too hard and she'll only regress. Be patient with her-and gentle. Give her time and let her learn to trust you." 

Esteban forced his anger down with a deep breath and nodded. "I will." The moment Rafa let him go, he went in to see Shuriki who was back under the blanket. Esteban wanted to know the name of the man who'd hurt her, but he knew Shuriki too well. Demanding wouldn't get him anywhere. He took a quil and parchment from her desk and set it on the nightstand. She looked at the parchment then him. 

"If and when you're ever ready," he whispered. "I will need a name." 

Shuriki looked away, but Esteban caught a glimpse of tears. "It doesn't really matter," she said horsely. 

"It does to me," he told her before deciding to change the subject. "I'll bring you another coal. The other must be cold by now." 

"I'd appreciate that," she murmured. 

Esteban took the old coal she handed him and laid it back in the brazier. He chose another, wrapped it and brought it over to her. Shuriki even let him place it on her belly. 

The cramps had returned full force. Esteban leaned down and gave her a kiss on the temple. "All will be well, mi reina." She didn't argue or protest when he climbed on the bed to lay beside her. Shuriki didn't know how to react when he held her. It felt better than it should have. His touch was warm and he smelled faintly of the fig and violet leaves used in his cologne-the same one he'd worn the day they'd first met decades ago. 

"I don't feel well," she whispered fearing her stomach might start to turn from the wine. "I need-" 

Esteban handed her an empty bowl and just in time. Shuriki wretched into it a couple of times fighting back tears and trying not to sob as her body expelled the wine and everything else she had consumed that day. 

Esteban held her hair for her and rubbed her back and shoulders to comfort her as best he could. "Let it come out. I'll bring you some soup and crackers." 

Shuriki didn't argue. She knew she needed food if she was going to take the potion Fiero had made. It didn't matter anymore to her whether the malvago might've poisoned it. She just wanted to sleep. The chicken soup made her a bit nervous only because she didn't know whether she'd be able to stomach it. Thankfully, she kept it down. Esteban stayed by her side. He liked to kiss her cheeks, temples and forehead. He also had a tendency to touch her a lot, especially her hands, shoulders and hair. Her hair more than the rest. He rubbed her back and arms too. Shuriki wasn't used to being shown any sort of affection, but she did enjoy it, rather some small part of her did. He even helped her with the cork on the vial. 

Shuriki downed the vial's contents before placing it on the nightstand. Fiero's potion didn't take long to work. She had to rest her head because she started to feel tired and dizzy. "I don't..." She began to slur and her mouth felt numb which was expected. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Esteban stroked her hair and murmured in her ear. What he said, Shuriki had no idea. She had fallen asleep within moments. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! All characters belong to Disney.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Shuriki slept through the night. She dreamed she'd been dancing with a man whose face remained out of focus, but his clothing, movements and even his mannerisms assured her it was Esteban. He pulled her close as they danced a slow waltz in an empty ballroom. His hands, soft but firm, held her to him as if he were afraid she'd disappear if he loosened his grip even a little. 

She should've pushed him away, but he was just so warm. Shuriki found herself pressing closer to him while he stroked her hair. Sweet words filled her ear in soft whispers. It was so strange, and yet felt so natural, as if they were supposed to be like this. 

Shuriki murmured his name unaware he was lying beside her. When she finally woke it took her a moment or two to realize she wasn't alone. An arm lay draped over her. To protect her or to restrain her, she wasn't sure. One thing Shuriki did know was that her robe was too loose and she could feel his body press against hers in a far too intimate way. 

Panic set in and Shuriki elbowed Esteban in the ribs as hard as possible. He awoke with a sharp cry clutching at his side as she scrambled up off the bed. 

"What in the name of Aziluna is wrong with you?!" he groaned still trying to ease the pain pulsing all through his ribs. 

"What did you do?" she demanded, ignoring his agonized outburst. 

"Nothing happened," Esteban assured her, managing to sit up so that he could recline against the pillows. "I slept beside you. You weren't feeling well. I didn't try anything or take advantage of you, Shuriki. I just cuddled with you because you were so ill and leaving you all alone wouldn't have been right." 

"So we didn't...?" 

Esteban shook his head. "No, mi reina. I'd never try to consummate our marriage without your consent." 

Shuriki felt herself start to calm down. Her robe, though fairly loose, was still tied in the knot style she'd used on it the night before. She didn't feel as if she'd been penetrated either. Her loins were a bit damp, but that was because of her menses. She could see some red staining her inner thighs where blood had dripped from between her legs as she slept. 

"You could've just asked me to leave and I would have," Esteban muttered, nursing his sore ribs. "Is being in my company so unpleasant?" 

"Yes." 

Shuriki regretted her answer the moment it came out. She saw the hurt flicker in Esteban's eyes and knew it wasn't just the ache in his ribs. He really wanted to try and make the marriage work. Could he possibly have actual feelings for her? 

"I'll go then," Esteban replied, avoiding her gaze as he pushed the blankets aside and got out of her bed. He was still fully dressed in the clothing that he'd worn the day before offering further proof he'd done nothing to warrant her harsh reaction. 

Shuriki found herself wanting to take back what she'd said, but Esteban was up and already out the door before she could say anything or think to apologize. 

She didn't see him for most of the day. There wasn't a need for any council meetings. The kingdom was running smoothly. Esteban had encouraged her to help him hold court, but she had refused, stating the courtiers bored her and she didn't want to listen to citizens whine about this or that. 

They're our people, he'd told her. They need us to listen and to hear. That's what ruling is. Sacrificing your time and energy for the good of others rather than yourself. 

Shuriki sighed. She wasn't a good queen. She'd always known deep down she didn't have the compassion, patience or the royal training necessary to govern a country. Not properly at least. Fear and discipline were all she'd ever known. The only way she knew to ensure her supremacy. 

Shuriki closed the book she'd been reading or at least attempting to read. 

"Am I too old to change?" she wondered aloud. 

A sudden commotion down in the courtyard drew her out onto the balcony. Esteban stood with a guard on either side staring down a trio of jaquins. 

"Where is she?" Skylar growled. "Where is the bruja?" 

"The queen is inside her royal apartments where she's been all morning. I have guards watching to ensure she doesn't cause any trouble or harm. She has no wand and thus no magic," Esteban snapped back, "She's not a threat. Go back to the jungle or Vallestrella if you do not want to be in Avalor. We don't need any jaquins to protect our people. If my memory serves, you and your clan were never all that good at it. Troyo, the Dragallos, Orizaba, Fiero, Marimonda, Charoca. I'll list your failures all day if you wish."

"That old bruja would be dead already if it wasn't for you," Skylar snarled. "You've always protected her. She killed your aunt and uncle and tried to do the same to Elena, Isabel and your abuelos, yet the moment Elena passes on, you betray her by putting that...woman back on the throne?"

"Shuriki is mi esposa. She knows her loyalty's to me if she doesn't want to end up back in the dungeons. Her wand is locked up in the treasury. Everything's under control. Either you leave now or King Verago will hear of this." 

"Who do you think sent me?" Skylar sneered. "I have a message from a real king. Hand Shuriki over to us right now or the jaquin clan's going back to Vallestrella for good and you can find someone else to be the guardians of Avalor." 

"I don't need jaquins to guard Avalor," Esteban replied, "I have a royal malvago and an entire army to do that. You're not getting Shuriki." He pointed to the exit gate. "Now get out...before I turn you into a fur rug."

For a moment Shuriki feared that the jaquin would attack Esteban. Skylar was an animal after all, a predatory creature who hunted prey and fed on meat just as often as he ate fruits or vegetables. 

Skylar roared in anger, turned on his heel, and flew over the high wall surrounding the palace with his companions in toe. Shuriki released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Had Esteban just cut ties with the jaquin clan? To keep her safe? 

She glanced down into the courtyard. Esteban was already giving out orders that the jaquins be found and removed from Avalor. Force was not to be used unless it was deemed absolutely necessary. 

The guards left to carry out his commands and Esteban went inside to do whatever he'd been doing before the beasts showed up wanting her head on a silver platter. She didn't even want to imagine what would've happened if they'd seen her standing out on the balcony observing them. Just the thought of their fangs and claws coming anywhere near her sent chills running down her spine. 

Shuriki retreated back into her rooms feeling fatigued. She rested in bed and sipped from a glass of water. Esteban had sent up fresh fruit, vegetables and tea, but she just wasn't hungry. He was still being kind despite the harsh way she'd treated him that morning and the cruel things she'd said. 

Esteban usually escorted her to the dining hall for supper or sent Armando to remind her that it was dinner time. However, he didn't knock on her door like he'd done for the last several weeks. Instead, it was Armando who came to her, pushing a cart of warm food. 

"What's all this?" Shuriki asked, motioning toward the platter full of freshly made arepas, anticuchos, patacones, tamales, and polvorones.

"The king thought you'd prefer to eat alone since you haven't been feeling well. If none of this is to your liking, I'm to bring you whatever you want from the kitchen." 

Shuriki frowned. "I see." 

So she had hurt Esteban's feelings. Why else would he be avoiding her? He'd insisted that they dine at least once a day together. Could her actions earlier that morning really have had such an effect on the man that he'd rather eat alone than share a meal with her? Shuriki folded her arms and scowled. "I want to see the king." 

"He's indisposed," Armando replied apologetically. 

"With what?" Shuriki demanded, her voice raising an octave. She pointed a finger at the steward. "You tell that coward to get in here right now or I'll-" 

"You'll what?" Esteban asked, appearing in the doorway. "Elbow me in the ribs again or accuse me of something else I haven't done?" 

Shuriki rolled her eyes at his childish behavior, but she wasn't in the mood to argue. "I'm sorry."

Esteban quirked an eyebrow genuinely surprised. "You are?"

"I'm not accustomed to having someone in my bed," she admitted, "It caught me off guard. I panicked and I lashed out at you whenever I shouldn't have." 

That wasn't the response he'd been expecting. She had never apologized to him before. Nor had she ever admitted to having been in the wrong. Ever. 

Esteban wasn't sure how to react. It was a first for him. "Armando, leave us, would you? I need speak with the queen privately. You're dismissed for the rest of the night." 

Armando nodded and gave a quick little bow before hurrying out of the room. Once he was gone, Esteban checked the hall to make sure it was empty, then closed the door and turned to Shuriki. "I know you've suffered. I'm sorry. You should've never had to endure what occurred down in that dungeon."

Shuriki hugged herself as she looked away. "It's not your fault, Esteban. Don't blame yourself for things that others do. Whatever you believe happened, it was beyond your control at the time. Please...what those men did..." She bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "...I just want to forget and move on." She had to close her eyes and take a moment to regain her composure and will the tears away. 

When she opened them Esteban was beside her. He took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Shuriki wasn't sure whether to return the gesture. She wasn't used to having anyone comfort her. She didn't know that much about affection either. Giving or receiving it. 

Esteban must've realized Shurik was feeling a little uncomfortable. He let go of her hand. "We should eat while the food's still warm."

She nodded grateful that he'd changed the subject. "Right. Let's." 

Neither of them spoke a word about the jaquins. There was nothing to be said. If the beasts didn't want to keep their oath then there was no point in having them around. Avalor would continue thriving either with or without the guardians like it had for the past forty-odd years.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! All the characters belong to Disney.  
_______________________________________

Esteban slept in his own room that night. He said it was out of respect and that he wanted to honor her boundaries. Shuriki didn't like it. She wasn't sure why his decision to put distance in between them bothered her. She should've been relieved, but for some reason, his absence bothered her. 

The night cooled and Shuriki found herself plagued by terrifying nightmares. She kept dreaming of her time down in the dungeon. How the guards took turns with her. Their laughter and the pain they'd inflicted. Tears spilled from Shuriki's eyes as the memories flooded her sleep with vivid images until she simply couldn't take it anymore and woke to find herself alone. 

She tried to calm herself down, but the thought of being alone was just too much. What if one of her tormentors were lurking nearby? Or a jaquin was out there on her balcony trying to find a way in to finish her off? Inanimate objects, mundane though they might be in the light of day, tended to cast odd and frightening shadows along the walls if caught up in the pale moonlight streaming in through her window.

Shuriki bit back a sob as she tiptoed from her bed to the door adjoining her own private room to the king's apartment. Part of her expected the door to be locked, but when she tried the knob, it opened revealing Esteban asleep and snoring softly in bed. Shuriki quietly closed the door and quickly padded barefoot over to the bed.

Esteban was bundled up in a white nightshirt and matching pants. He must have been in a deep sleep because he didn't make a sound or move around at all when Shuriki climbed in the bed and slid under the blanket. The blankets and sheets smelled clean. She could detect traces of his cologne which helped calm her nerves. Esteban was so warm Shuriki just couldn't help pressing up against him. It took her a while, but she eventually relaxed, and managed to drift off to sleep.

Esteban wasn't sure what to think when he woke to find Shuriki curled into a ball beside him. He didn't want to disturb her since she seemed to be content. He knew about her night terrors, and assumed her presence in his bed must have been due to that, or perhaps he needed to ask the maids to put warmer sheets on her bed. Either way, Esteban didn't mind sharing his bed with her so long as Shuriki didn't accuse him of something he hadn't done or elbow him in the ribs anymore. She'd nearly broken one last time. 

Esteban laid there for a while watching Shuriki sleep. The bright, warm sunlight poured through the windows in his room catching Shuriki's raven tresses and framing her diamond shaped face in a halo that softened her sharper features. There was no denying she was a beautiful woman, but seeing her in such a soft light seemed to enhance that beauty. He reached out and gently took her hand. It was cold to the touch, but he could feel the steady thrum of the pulse in her wrist as he cautiously entwined his fingers with hers. 

He held her hand as she slept not bothering to let go even when she began to stir. Shuriki seemed a bit groggy, perhaps even confused when she first opened her eyes, but she didn't panic or pull away at the feel of his hand on hers. Esteban knew that her ears were very noise sensitive, especially first thing in the morning, so he kept his voice at a low whisper. 

"Buenos dias, mi reina. Are you thirsty? I'll get you some water if you like?" 

"I'd appreciate it," she murmured, her throat dry from crying in her sleep the night before. 

Esteban retrieved a clean glass off the nearby table and filled it with icy cold water then brought it to her. "Here you go, novia."

Shuriki accepted the cool glass without so much as a reprimand for the term of endearment he'd used. Esteban couldn't help but notice her hands shaking as she drank most of the glass before setting it on the nightstand. "Shuriki, everything's going to be alright." 

"Is it?" Shuriki asked her voice cracking under the weight of the fresh tears wailing up in her eyes. It wasn't long before those tears began to spill down her cheeks in spite of her best efforts to contain them. 

Esteban didn't try to halt her tears or hush her up. He knew and understood why she was upset. Most men would have tried to distance themselves from a crying woman. Esteban wasn't most men and the sorceress wasn't just any woman. She was Shuriki. His wife. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight trying to comfort her the best he could. 

Shuriki didn't push him away. Whether she was actually starting to trust him or simply lacked the physical strength to push him away, he couldn't be sure, but she buried her face in his shoulder and cried incessantly. 

Esteban cradled Shuriki in his lap gently rocking her as she cried herself to sleep. She was still in his lap curled up like a cat snoring softly when Armando showed up to remind him that he had several meetings later in the day. 

"Cancel them." 

"Which ones?" the steward asked. 

"All of them," the king answered, "Tell them I am under the weather. Tell them...whatever. It doesn't matter. Shuriki needs me. The queen is ill and shouldn't be left unattended at any time." 

"Oh, no. Should I call the royal physician and have her come and take a look at the queen?" Armando asked. 

Esteban shook his head. "No. This illness can not be cured with medicine. Only time, patience and compassion. Even then there's no guarantee she will recover. All any of us can do is hope she'll pull through." 

Shuriki murmured in her sleep. Esteban whispered something into her ear as he stroked her raven hair then turned to Armando. "Por favor, Armando, the queen hasn't eaten. Bring up some breakfast. I'll be handling her care for the rest of the day." 

"Si, Your Majesty." 

"Gracias." 

Armando returned with panqueques con dulce de leche. He'd also brought fresh fruit and a pitcher of milk. Esteban had the platter set on the bed so Shuriki could rest if she felt the need to after her meal. 

Shuriki was many things. A morning person wasn't one of them. Esteban did his best to be patient and gentle as he attempted to wake her. It took a while, but Shuriki finally chose to cooperate, though she was groggy and grumpy. 

"Esteban, I'm tired." 

"You can go back to sleep after you have eaten," he promised. 

"I'm not hungry."

"Not even for panqueques con dulce de leche?" 

Shuriki perked up if only a little bit at the mention of her favorite breakfast. "Alright. I'm up. A bite or two might do some good, I suppose." 

Esteban smiled. "My thoughts exactly." 

Shuriki might not have had any royal training, but she played the part of a noblewoman, cutting her pancakes into small pieces and taking dainty bites. Esteban wasn't so formal when he took a meal in his apartments. He liked to slather a lot of whipped cream onto his pancake, add some strawberries and roll it into a taco. He took big bites and moaned softly in delight as he savored the sweet taste. Shuriki seemed surprised by his lack of ettiquete. It took him a moment to realize she was staring at him. 

"What?" he asked. 

"N-Nothing," she replied, "It's just...I've never seen you this way. So relaxed, I mean. You're usually so prim and proper." 

"Forgive me, mi esposa, but I see no reason for such formalities when we're in the privacy of our own home." 

Shuriki nodded. "This is your room. You have the right to be comfortable." 

"I want you to be comfortable too." 

"I am," she assured him before popping another piece of strawberry into her mouth. 

Esteban felt her tense a bit when he guided her to lean back against his chest. "Learn to relax a little, mi amada. I'm not going to hurt you in any way, I promise." 

"Why do you insist on calling me by terms of endearment when we both know you're not romantically inclined toward me?" Shuriki asked. 

"Who said I wasn't?" Esteban countered. 

Shuriki waited for some cue that he was trying to be humorous, but he just stared at her waiting for an answer. "You can't be serious...Esteban, I killed your aunt and uncle!" 

"I"ve always wondered why you felt that it was necessary to do so. You had my word that they wouldn't cause trouble once you had ascended the throne." 

"I knew they wouldn't remain docile," Shuriki answered, "Raul would have never allowed me to live let alone rule his kingdom. He was never one to sit idle, especially when an opportunity to rid himself of an enemy or some potential threat presented itself." 

"But you didn't have to be his enemy," Esteban protested, "The two of you didn't even know each other." 

"That's where you're wrong." 

Esteban frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Shuriki sighed. Perhaps it was time that Esteban knew the whole truth. It was only fair considering everything she'd put him through during her forty-one year reign. "It was a long time ago. I was still training to become royal sorceress of the Northern Islands. Raul was visiting on behalf of his father in hopes of creating a trade negotiation between our kingdoms. My father and mother were always very overprotective because I was their only child, so I hadn't really had a great deal of interaction with others my own age. Raul was suave and outgoing. Nothing like the austere courtiers that I was used to seeing in the Northern Islands. We became..." 

"Friends?"

"Lovers. Raul told me he wanted me to be his wife and queen. He promised he'd send for me as soon as he could. I was young and inexperienced when it came to the games that handsome young men so loved to play. I waited for two years. Then our king received an invitation to the wedding of one Raul Castillo to Lucia Flores. I was devastated. To make matters even worse, our king insisted that I attend to represent the interests of the Northern Islands. I confronted Raul after the ceremony. Our argument escalated causing a scene at the reception. I knew I wasn't welcome in Avalor anymore, so I returned to the Northern Islands and assumed the role of royal sorceress once my father retired. Things seemed to be going fine. Then your parents' ship sank. Raul accused me of conjuring the blizzard that caused the shipwreck. The king of the Northern Islands had recently passed on and his heir was bitter toward me for refusing his advances. He exiled me without a moment's hesitation supposedly to preserve peace between Avalor and the Northern Islands. I lost everything because of your uncle." 

"I'm sorry," Esteban whispered, "I didn't know." 

Shuriki wiped the tears that dripped down her cheeks. "Of course you didn't. You were just a child when your uncle ruined my life." 

Esteban offered her his handkerchief. "What he did to you was wrong. I wish to apologize on the behalf of all bueno men. Some of us were raised properly to cherish and respect women." 

Shuriki dabbed at her eyes with the pristine cloth. "Esteban, I want you to know that I had no part in your parents' death. What happened was an accident. I don't know why Raul couldn't accept the truth. Perhaps his ego was still bruised, because unlike his other conquests, I confronted him all those years ago." 

"I suppose we'll never know. He's dead now, Shuriki. Can't we put what happened in the past behind us? I'd like for our marriage to be more than a union of political circumstance."

Shuriki was genuinely surprised. "You would?" 

Esteban nodded. "I'm not my uncle, Shuriki. I keep the promises I make and I meant every last word I said when we exchanged vows. I know it's unlikely that you'll ever be in love with me, but perhaps...in time...you might come to care for me as a friend. I am not asking you to be someone you're not. I'm just asking for a chance." 

Shuriki looked into his eyes for a moment then closed hers and sighed. "I'll try, Esteban." 

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Gracias, mi reina." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! All the characters belong to Disney.   
_______________________________________

Having Shuriki sleep in his bed became routine for Esteban. She'd climb under his blanket either due to her night terrors or the increasingly cold winter weather. Despite his efforts to give her as much space as possible, Shuriki kept ending up tucked against his side, her head laying on his arm, which always fell asleep. He'd wake up to an odd tingling and not be able to move since it would've disturbed her rest. He'd lay there and watch her sleep, gently stroke her hair or he'd whisper softly to her if she seemed discontent with whatever dreams she was having. 

Days turned into weeks and the friction in their relationship ebbed a bit. Shuriki stopped arguing with him as much at the grand council meetings. She even began holding court at his side, but she would sit quietly and let him do the talking since she knew so little about the problems Avalorans faced on a daily basis. If by some miracle citizens did come before her for help, she'd immediately tell them to ask Esteban for what they needed as he seemed to know how to handle the situations so much better than she could. 

Her efforts to become a better or at least decent queen kept falling short of her own expectations, but didn't go completely unnoticed, especially by Esteban and most of the palace staff. Even Isabel couldn't ignore Shuriki's attempts to be courteous. They acknowledged each other far more often, not because it was expected, but Isabel did it willingly to let the sorceress know her efforts weren't totally in vain. Isabel had never been one to hold grudges and she was not about to start now. She was wary of Shuriki, and with good reason, but that wouldn't stop her from being kind and letting Esteban's wife know that what little she could contribute was still very much appreciated. 

Mealtimes were an ever evolving event between Esteban and Shuriki. He would either escort her down to the dining hall or they'd decide to stay in his or her room for a private breakfast, lunch or supper. Either way, it eventually got to where they were sharing all of their meals together. On some rare occasions, Isa would join them, which was the case one rather cold November morning. 

They were in Esteban's solar sharing breakfast: simple perico and arroz con leche with coconut biscuits and guava jelly. 

"Navidad is coming up soon," Isabel remarked. "Are we going to have a parranda like last year? Or celebrate some other way?" 

Parrandas had become a Navidad tradition during Elena's rule. Esteban saw no reason to change that, though he could add to it. "The parranda will go on as it has for the past few years. We'll be holding a Navidad festival and ball for everyone to enjoy." 

"That sounds fantastico," Isabel smiled. 

"The grand council will start arrangements and discuss all of the details this afternoon." 

Shuriki frowned. "Oh?" 

She'd never been a fan of celebrations. The singing and dancing just brought back bad memories. Her sensitivity to noise didn't help much either. 

"Everything will be fine," Esteban assured her. "I'll make the preparations if you don't feel up to it. All you need do is remember to wear earplugs when it comes time to attend the events." 

Shuriki sighed. "Very well." 

"I don't understand. Why do you dislike holidays?" Isabel asked. 

"People in the Northern Islands consider art and music frivolities," Shuriki explained, "Even on rare occasions when holidays were celebrated whilst I was growing up, I didn't have that many positive experiences. Something would always go wrong or someone would do or say something to ruin it for everyone else. There were coutiers who'd get too drunk and go about harassing women who worked as palace staff." 

"Yourself included?" Esteban asked. 

Shuriki nodded. "They usually left me be once they realized I had my wand. I wasn't one for tolerating nonsense." 

"You shouldn't have had to," Isa replied. "Esteban would've punished them for such behavior." 

"Not all kings are as prim or proper as your cousin. Those courtiers were the prince's friends," Shuriki told her. "The king was a kind old man, but he was also indecisive and weak willed. His son knew that and the prince was quick to take full advantage of his father's generous and gentle nature." 

Esteban frowned. "This prince wouldn't happen to be the same one who exiled you for spurning his advances once he'd ascended the throne?" 

Shuriki nodded. "I was a lot older than him, but it didn't seem to matter. He was used to getting what he wanted. Girls at court often gave in and let him have his way in order to gain or keep his favor." 

"Except you?" 

"He knew I'd never let him have his way with me." 

"You were the one thing he couldn't have," Isabel realized. 

"So he exiled you. It was the only way he could get revenge," Esteban added.

Shuriki nodded again. "So you can see why I don't particularly care much for the holidays." 

"But Avalor isn't like the Northern Islands," Isabel protested, "And Esteban's not the kind of king who forces other people to do what he wants, especially not women. Maybe if you knew more about Avalor, more about its traditions and holidays, you'd enjoy them because you'd have positive experiences." 

Shuriki hesitated. "I don't know..." 

"I know! Let's do some Navidad shopping," Isa suggested. "We can get out of the palace for a while. The city and the shops are all decorated for the holiday season." 

"That's a bueno idea, Isa" Esteban smiled. "You and Shuriki should definitely go enjoy the decorations and buy yourselves some gifts. You've been cooped up for far too long. Some fresh air will do you both some good." 

Shuriki frowned. "What about you? Aren't you coming?" 

Esteban shook his head. "I have meetings off and on all day and a stack of paperwork to tackle. I'm also heading the council and holding court today. You two go have fun. I'll want to hear about your day once you get home." 

"We can wait until you have some free time to come with us?" Shuriki offered, wringing her hands at the notion of having to go outside of the palace and with Isa of all people. 

"No, mi corazón," Esteban replied, "I want you to go out and enjoy yourself."

"We'll bring you back something really nice," Isabel promised. 

Esteban knew Shuriki was uneasy. His queen hadn't been out of the palace even once since regaining her freedom from the dungeons. He reached over and took her hand squeezing it gently to reassure her. 

"Todo estará bien," he whispered. 

"Yo espero que sí," she replied, surprising Isa. 

"You speak Avaloran?" 

Shuriki gave the young princess a mischievous smirk. "Just because I'm not fond of the language doesn't mean that I don't understand it or speak it fluently. I'm not as naive to what others say about me as some might think." She turned her smile on Esteban. "Which reminds me, dear. I'd like to make a few teeny-tiny changes to the palace staff, if it's alright with you?" 

Esteban chuckled. "As you wish, mi reina."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Elena of Avalor & its characters belong to Disney.

Note: Diamante belongs to me. If you use her in any fanfiction or fanart, please remember to give me proper credit as her creator. Thank you.   
___________________________

"You got me a horse?"

Shuriki stared up at the mare which was a dusty gold with a cream-white mane and bright amber eyes. 

"She's a purebred Avaloran Palomino. They're muy rare and expensive compared to other horses," Esteban explained. 

"The beast's...certainly something...I suppose." Shuriki replied, "Does it have a name?" 

"Diamante," Esteban answered. "I know how much you like jewels. Perhaps when I have some free time, you and I could go riding?" 

Shuriki shook her head. "I'm not fond of horses, Esteban."

"That could be because you haven't had much interaction with them." 

Esteban handed the mare off to one of the stable boys and walked Shuriki to the carriage he'd had prepared for her and Isa's shopping trip. Doña Paloma had invited herself along in spite of Esteban making it clear to everybody he wanted his wife and his cousin to spend the day together in hopes they'd bond a little. 

"Let's get a move on! I-We-haven't got all day," Paloma called, clapping her hands impatiently. 

Shuriki rolled her eyes and started toward the carriage pausing when she heard Esteban say her name. She turned to him. 

"Yes?" 

Esteban stepped up to her and took her hand. "Try to have fun today. Paloma may be grating on the nerves, but Isa's bueno company, and I'd appreciate it if the two of you got to know each other better. We're familia now after all." 

"I understand," Shuriki murmured. 

Esteban leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers in a quick kiss before helping her up into the carriage. "I will see you both later. Take care of each other and enjoy yourselves." 

"We will," Isabel smiled. "See you tonight, Primo."

Esteban stepped back then motioned to the carriage driver to get going. He stood there watching as the royal guards assumed their places around the carriage while it moved toward the palace gates. Gabe had volunteered to be part of the protection detail. 

"Keep mi esposa and mi prima safe, Lieutenant," Esteban shouted. "If any harm comes to them, I'll have your head for it!" 

Gabe saluted from atop his horse Fuego. "I hear you loud and clear, Your Majesty." 

Esteban stayed until the carriage was no longer visible then went back inside to carry out his daily duties. He hoped and prayed that things would go well. Life would be easier for everyone if his wife and cousin were friends instead of enemies. 

\- ♦ -

The carriage ride into the city was awkward to say the least. Paloma prattled on about the upcoming feast of friendship. She was livid at Esteban. He'd refused to put her in charge of the event choosing to oversee preparations himself instead. 

Shuriki tried to ignore Paloma, but the magister's complaining irritated the queen so much so she had to fight tooth and nail against the not-so-sudden urge to strangle the woman. It didn't help that she'd left her earplugs back at the palace. 

Fortunately, they made it to Villa Mercado without incident unless one counted Shuriki stepping on Doña Paloma's foot while exiting the carriage. Shuriki referred to it was an unfortunate "accident". 

Intentional or not, Doña Paloma finally took the hint and politely excused herself. Supposedly she had some "unfinished business" to tend to back at her emporium.

Shuriki didn't bother hiding her disdain as she watched Paloma sashay off down the street. She rolled her eyes then turned to Isabel. "That was easy enough."

"I thought she'd never leave," the princess admitted. "Usually I just ignore her snide remarks, but it's difficult to do when she's talking bad about mi familia." 

"I know," Shuriki replied, "That's why I got rid of her. Doña should have never invited herself along to begin with. Esteban made his desires clear when he suggested we spend the day together." She motioned to the nearest hat and dress shop. "Shall we? Esteban's given me a rather large purse. I mean for us to spend it." 

Isabel nodded. "Alright. I could use a new gown or two. Maybe some shoes. These heels pinch my feet and it hurts."

"New shoes it is. You've enough on your plate with carrying out your daily duties. I see no need for you to be in pain everytime you take a step." 

They visited the shoe maker first to see what he could offer. Isabel chose kitten heels and flats while Shuriki preferred stilettos. By the time lunch rolled around the two had visited several shops and Isa had purchased multiple Navidad gifts for Esteban, the palace staff and her friends. 

"I'm absolutely famished. Where should we eat?" 

"We could go to Cafe Angelica for paella and pan dulce?" Isa suggested. 

Shuriki smiled. "That sounds delicious. Let's go." 

They ended up sharing a meal. Isabel probably thought it was another way for them to bond, but in truth, Shuriki knew Julio and Carmen were less likely to poison her if they knew Isabel was eating off the same plate. 

"This is so bueno," Isa said, taking another piece of pan dulce. "Esteban doesn't eat sweets often."

"Aside from the occasional piece of tres leches," Shuriki added. 

Isa nodded. "That was always his favorite. I remember once, when he was fourteen, he ate an entire cake to his head, and tried to say Elena did it, but abuela knew he was the culprit, so she made him another cake and said he had to eat every bit. He took one look at the second cake and spewed tres leches everywhere." 

Shuriki had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh. "Oh?" 

"Esteban wouldn't even look at a dessert for months," Isa told her.

"Serves him right for being such a glutton," Shuriki chuckled. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

They both looked up to see Ash Delgado. 

Isa smiled. "Hola, Señora Delgado." 

"You can just call me Ash, princesa."

"And you can just call me Isa. 

"Very well, Isa. I believe your amigos are looking for you." 

"Huh?"

Ash pointed to the cafe's front window where Alonso, Amara, Quique, Christina and Tomiko were standing outside waving and smiling at Isabel. 

Isa's face lit up the moment she saw Alonso. She waved back at her friends, but Shuriki knew it was the Cordoban prince Isabel was happiest to see. It was only obvious she wanted to go spend time with him. 

The girl must've felt guilty for being excited because she was quick to regain her composure and give Shuriki an apologetic look before turning away from the window. 

Shuriki sighed. "Go..." 

Isabel perked up. "Really? You don't mind?" 

Shuriki smiled. "I'll be fine, Isa. Get out and have some fun, but take Lieutenant Nuñez with you, just in case." 

Isa surprised her with a hug. "Thank you!" 

Shuriki wasn't sure how to react. Thankfully, the hug ended rather quickly. Isa was out the cafe door before she could blink. Gabe and most of the guard detail followed her leaving Shuriki with Ash and a handful of men. 

Ash motioned to Isa's empty chair. "May I sit?" 

"If you must," Shuriki sighed. 

She disliked Ash Delgado. She had turned up at the palace a fortnight ago, but while Carla was delighted at the return of her mother, Victor was not as enthusiastic. Shuriki was less than thrilled with the idea of another spellcaster staying at Avalor palace, but since Fiero haf refused help her, this new malvaga would have to do. 

Shuriki turned to the remaining guards. "Unless you want to hear about the lack of intimacy in our marriage beds for the next hour, I suggest you go find something better to do." 

The guards hesitated before they moved out of earshot so Shuriki could speak to Ash privately. To be sure nobody would overhear their conversation, both women lowered their voices. 

"Did you get it?" Ash asked. 

"Yes. And I'll have you know it wasn't easy," Shuriki replied. "I had to set the palace garden on fire just to be sure Fiero would leave his workshop." 

Fortunately, Avaloran wine was flammable. Shuriki had poured half a bottle over the side of her balcony and lit it ablaze with a candle. The flames had spread quickly attracting the attention of everyone in the palace. That included the guards who stood watch outside the doors to her private apartment. She'd snuck into Fiero's worshop to tear out the pages from the Codex Maru and had barely made it back up to her personal quarters in time to avoid getting caught.

"I don't see why you want these," Shuriki said as she handed over the pages. "They're all blank." 

"Things aren't always what they seem," Ash replied refolding the pages before she tucked them in the pocket of her gown. "I take it Esteban is still refusing to return your wand?" 

Shuriki frowned. "He's not the naive youth he once was, I can tell you that."

"Why not just seduce him?" 

Shuriki rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, because that'll work."

"I don't see why it wouldn't. He's a man, you're a woman. Queens have used their feminine bodies to rule through their esposos for hundres-hell-thousands of years. Sorcery is not your only weapon, Shuriki. Esteban has admitted he desires you. Let him believe that you've yielded to his wishes and the fool will be more susceptible to letting his guard down. You'll be able to make quick work of him then." 

Shuriki didn't say anything. 

As much as she wanted to rule, it bothered her that Esteban had to be eliminated. He'd made Avalor flourish and prosper during her reign and she knew the kingdom wouldn't fair half as well once he was gone. 

Shuriki would never admit it, but Esteban's decision to turn against her had wounded her. The bitter taste of his betrayal-iron, ashes and salt water-still lingered in her mouth. He, Isa and the feelings they invoked were weaknesses that Shuriki just couldn't afford. They both had to go. 

"I take it everything shall be in order when the time comes for me to reclaim my throne?" 

Ash nodded. "The men I'm hiring will be dressed in Cordoban garb and using Cordoban crossbows. I even managed to enlist one who served as a member of King Juan Ramon's personal guard until he was dismissed for dishonorable behavior. I've also paid them in Cordoban currency. All of Avalor will believe Esteban was slain by the crowned prince of Cordoba. I just need you to choose the time and place and it'll be done." 

"That could take a while." 

Ash shrugged. "It's just as well. I still need time to finish gathering the things necessary to fulfil my end of our bargain."

"Take your time. Even if I do let Esteban have his way with me, he won't return my wand. Nor will he trust me right away." 

Ash stood up from the table and took a moment to straighten her gown before dusting it off. "Just do what you must to succeed. A pound of flesh is a small price to pay for a kingdom, no?" 

"That's easy for you to say," Shuriki retorted, "Beings as you're not the one paying it." 

"Just remember our deal," Ash hissed. "I help you re-conquer Avalor, and in return, you will support my claim to Cordoba's throne when the time comes." 

"I haven't forgotten anything," Shuriki growled, "Nor will I."

"See that you don't," Ash warned, "Otherwise you will find yourself right back in the dungeon where Elena first left you to rot." 

Shuriki scowled but said nothing as Ash turned and walked out of the cafe. She was really starting to hate that malvaga.


End file.
